baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zendra
Zendra is a strong, female warrior for Vulcanus. Early Life During the Core War, at one point, Zendra battled against Akida, Certavus and Gelu. Using Iron Wolves and Surel's later backup, she managed to keep them pinned down for the time. The three eventually fought their way to her, and Gelu put her down. She managed to escape with her life, however. At another time during the Core War, she was serving with Kiina, who was drawn aside by the Elemental Lord of Water while Zendra went to the field. The "field" was the murdering of innocents. Bara Magna Following the Shattering, she found her way to Vulcanus and decided to work with her tribe. Zendra's first appearance was a battle against Strakk at Tajun, in a handicap tournament. She used a whip against him, and brought him down, starting a losing streak that would force him to learn a new strategy. When the Bone Hunters attacked again, she helped to defend the walls of the village. Being brash, she leapt into the sandstorm and attacked Bone Hunters, presumably perishing, according to Ackar's thoughts. She later managed to turn up and help save the village walls. When Strakk came to battle Ackar, she watched him with disgust and nearly turned against him for his way of acting. When he left, she was relieved, and just pleased that she had defeated him earlier, wishing to do so again. When they met again, they ignored their earlier meeting and mocked each other out of anger at the other. Zendra was later sent to Tesara to fight against Gresh, and first informed him of his new title, "The Gem of Tesara", ever since defeating a Skrall. They battled, and she used her newest weapon-her chain-to bring Gresh down. After returning to Vulcanus, she questioned why Calif was getting a fight against Drak, when it should be hers. She mocked Calif until the fight, trying to get the spot, but never getting it. She was later impressed with Calif's win, and congratulated him after it. Zendra later ended up in the desert, and met with Malum. He informed her of the alliance between the Skrall and Bone Hunters, which she couldn't believe, but went to report to Vulcanus. She was forced to fight a Skrall before she could properly relay her message, and the beating she took resulted in partial amnesia, making her forget, not that anyone listened to such a story as it was. She later fought against Gelu, who had "murdered" Vulcanus Agori. It would turn out that it was a Baterra who had done the crime, not that anyone figured it out. She fought him in the arena, and brought him down. As a result, he was executed for the crime of murder after his loss to her. Zendra was present when Mata Nui and Ackar were told about their double battle against Tarix and Vastus. She offered to take any position she had to should Ackar be out of commission for any amount of time. She was also present at Crotesius's "execution". Vastus later had Zendra join his party as they went after the Bone Hunters. She helped to attack Telluris and his Skopio, but was unable to destroy it. It was only thanks to Vastus that the machine was brought down. The team continued on, minus Gresh, who departed, and attacked a camp full of Bone Hunters. She used her speed and stealth to cut down as many as she could, and fled with her team, minus Vastus. She helped to fight the Skopio again, but it was only thanks to Mata Nui that it finally fell. She waited at Arena Magna for some time, and had her first fight against Tarix. She was defeated and eliminated from the tournament. She later helped to fight against the Skrall invasion... Gresh During the battle against the Skrall, she fought Stronius at one point. She was about to be killed when Gresh saved her life, but was nearly killed, only saved by his comrades. The two continued to help fight Stronius, and eventually helped to weaken him enough to bring him down. The two went to defend the back of the arena and began to bond and realize their emotions for each other. Kiina eventually came to demand answers. Zendra left, but knew that Gresh wouldn't be swayed. She later joined Gresh in Tesara for some time, and returned to Vulcanus only to fight and train Mata Nui before his battle with Tuma. Holy Spherus Magna Empire During the six month period between Mata Nui claiming the Skrall, and their run in with the Empire, she and Gresh continued their relationship, with Kiina continually trying to sabatoge it. Sometime during this time period she and Gresh proved their love for each other and slept together. Eventually she and Gresh went to Iconox to protect the walls along with Halix and the Skrall, to keep the populace at ease that there were other Glatorian available. Wanting to put off patrols, she tried to get Gresh alone, but he wouldn't have it, saying the job was more important. Soon, she, Gresh and Halix had to defend the walls of Iconox from Agori Commandos and enemy Vorox clad in white armor to hide themselves. As they fought through the enemy forces, they soon nearly completly wiped the enemy forces out. They were forced to flee from the superior Bara Magnan warriors. Zendra and Gresh went out to check the nearby areas after the enemy escaped. As they searched, Zendra tried to seduce Gresh on the spot, but he forced her to wait as the war approached. Whilst patrolling the walls of Iconox, she and Gresh briefly spoke on how long they would remain, Gresh saying as long as they were needed. As she continued on, Gresh was targeted by an Agori Commando with a long ranged weapon in the distance. The Commando fired his explosive charge, but missed his target, and struck Zendra’s area, making Gresh scream for her and rush towards her. Gresh pulled her body free after the explosion. Her flesh was burnt, her armor scorched and destroyed, her breathing haggard. She was left with a Skrall to be taken care of as Gresh went after her assailant. Zendra, after being taken from the explosion, was being tended to by Agori healers, doing anything to keep her alive. She questioned Halix about Gresh's whereabouts, but the Skrall with them told her that he had gone after the attacker. She demanded to go, but Halix told her she would die from her wounds if she attempted to go after him. When the Agori found what they needed to keep her body from dying on such a trip, she and the Skrall set off towards the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. The two eventually reached the Empire, and while the Skrall attempted to hold back Saga, Zendra and Gresh reunited in battle. Exuro attempted to attack both of them, but with Gresh, she was able to help hold off his bladed fingers. The three fled, with Saga shouting after Gresh. After returning to Roxtus, Zendra was healed again. When Gresh was brought in, battered and unconscious, she spoke to the Skrall who had helped her earlier, and who had just fought Gresh. She ended up calling him her friend, her comrade, and gave him the name of “Shek” so as to call him something. When Gresh woke, she told him of the friendship the three of them would share, and of his name. Gresh agreed, and made the three of them a trio in combat. Gresh was being sent on a mission to search for Mata Nui and his missing generals, and was assigned to go with Kiina, to which Zendra showed distaste for. The Skrall, Shek, questioned why he had to go, to which Gresh replied its importance. He also said he was the only one with the skills to go for the time being, and departed. When Kiina and Gresh were brought back to Roxtus for Gresh to be healed, Zendra rushed out. She demanded to know what happened, and was infuriated with Kiina for allowing Gresh to take so many wounds. The two argued before they stormed off away from each other. After Gresh returned home, she joined him in the dark, trying to help him overcome his lack of depth-perception. In his anger, he told her to go, until Vastus came and tried to talk some sense into him. When Vastus left to see what an explosion was about, Gresh threw a punch at her feet, but missed, in shock at how far off he was, and how bad his depth perception really was. When Gresh was being sent on a mission to the west, to spy on the Empire. Zendra volunteered to go with him, to stay by his side. Kiina was also sent with them, making Zendra angry. As they continued, Gresh stopped, lying about what he was doing. When Zendra called him on his tell, Gresh revealed that he thought he saw figures moving in the distance. She and Kiina both looked, but neither were able to see anything in the distance. The three stopped to rest, with Gresh believing something was wrong. Neither of them could feel anything, but soon, the three of them fell through the ground, into an underground cavern. The three found themselves in a black cave of some sort, with water dripping around. The three managed to find each other in the darkness, and using water dropping around, they managed to determine the distance around the area, and moved around, before they found a door. Gresh, using his helmet eyepatch, managed to create a form of night vision with his good eye. As they looked around, they managed to find a Skrall insignia on a door. Gresh tried to open the door through force, but couldn’t. While Gresh attempted to open it, Zendra pulled Kiina away, telling her that if they were all going to die, that Kiina should crawl and die in a corner on her own, so Gresh and Zendra could die together. Gresh continued to try to open the gate, but couldn’t. When inquired if he had attempted a Disaster, he said he couldn’t risk it, since it could bring down the entire cavern. When the women told him to do it, he released its power, bringing the door down. The three escaped into a cave above ground, finding themselves trapped in a rubble filled chamber, near the path they had gotten into the underground cavern from, unable to escape. When Zendra’s chain wouldn’t work to get them out, Gresh was about to try another Disaster, but he collapsed before he could even attempt it, his body too weak to handle it, and his vision blurring. Kiina and Zendra both agreed that it had to be the Disaster’s fault, that Gresh’s vision was being destroyed by it. They begged him to stop, and pondered their escape. The only plan they had was for one of them to throw Zendra’s dagger through an opening above them and hope they could reflect enough light off of it to get someone to notice. Gresh threw Zendra’s dagger up, hoping for someone to see it. A Skrall saw the light, and fired a Thornax into the cave, freeing Gresh and his group so they could enter the battle. Kiina and Zendra were patrolling the areas of Bara Magna in the absence of Mata Nui and some of his men. While they patrolled, they argued about Gresh, and also about Shek, considering Zendra was looking for him, and Kiina didn't care about individual Skrall. As they continued, they found some dead Skrall lying around. Investigating, they soon came across the source: Fornicatus of the Order of Seven. They engaged him, but his bow and his shield proved too much for them. He nearly butchered them and the rest of the Skrall with them, but they were able to survive and use a rockface nearby to hide themselves and to protect themselves momentarily. Hatching a plan, they got away from the rocks and attacked Fornicatus once more, putting their differences aside to survive, and to defeat this new threat before them. Zendra threw a dagger at Fornicatus, which he blocked into the air. She attacked again, and snatched the dagger to impale his heart on the way down, killing Fornicatus. As the two women left the area, they started to bond a bit, but not much. They started to get off on better footing with each other, but not very much. Abilities and Traits Zendra is a tough, stern warrior. She has her heart set on being the greatest female warrior on Bara Magna-a position currently held by Kiina, thus leading to a rivalry. She's fast, swift, and silent, able to kill Bone Hunters without their seeing her. Zendra recently began a relation with Gresh, finding a man she can look to in him after he saved her life at Atero. This further fueled Kiina's rivalry with her. Weapons Zendra wields twin concealed daggers, a short broadsword, and a weighted chain whip in combat. She rarely uses a Thornax Launcher.